


where are you and i'm so sorry

by cori_the_bloody



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cori_the_bloody/pseuds/cori_the_bloody
Summary: The impact of Troy’s departure hits her out of nowhere a few days after the group watches him being wheeled away on the Childish Tycoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Word Count:** 400  
>  **Author's Note:** I wrote this over a year ago filling a random tumblr prompt (Britta + subtle acts of kindness). I'm posting it here now at Bethany's suggestion and because, well, why not?  
>  Ah, the overblown title - that's how you know it's gonna get angsty. (thanks for that one, past Corissa.)

The impact of Troy’s departure hits her out of nowhere a few days after the group watches him being wheeled away on the Childish Tycoon.

Britta works late Thursday nights, which has never been a problem in the past because she doesn’t schedule classes earlier than 11 am. This semester, though, she’s had to compromise for a special psych lecture on therapy sessions and diagnosis that was only available early Friday mornings.

She’d been doing pretty well in the class until the last session, when she snapped at and made one of her peers cry during mock therapy.

This week, she’s condemned to the back of the room as punishment, which only makes her grouchier.

Britta’s been feeling that way a lot lately: grouchy and unapproachable. She can just hear Jeff taunting her—saying she’s always that way—but there’s something different about this bad mood, something unshakable and caustic.

When she reaches for a coffee cup that’s not there out of habit, all the memories start crashing down around her….

Troy meeting her in the parking lot Friday mornings with a smile way too cheery for 8:00 and two coffees from Shirley’s Sandwiches, one for him and one for her (always prepared just the way she likes it).

Troy being there with comforting words of encouragement after she fails a test.

Troy sneaking up on her while she’s at her locker every afternoon, hugging her from behind and telling her that she smells nice.

Troy passing her a stick of gum before every Spanish, Anthropology, Biology, and History test with the words ‘good luck’ written on the foil.

Troy randomly stopping by the bar on busy nights with Britta’s favorite vegetarian reuben from the restaurant down the block.

Troy helping her master the coffee grinder before their big third year dance recital.

Troy watching her cats when she takes an impulsive trip to the Grand Canyon even though Patches McCalico bit him once and Troy’s scared to pet her.

Troy reassuring her at every turn that she’s not the worst.

Britta feels longing swell in her chest, and she bolts out of the classroom without asking to be excused.

She spends the better part of an hour crying in a bathroom stall and wishing she’d thanked her friend more, for believing in and rooting for her. She hates herself for not realizing how important every seemingly insignificant act of kindness had been because—fuck, she’s such a cliché, but—it only occurs to her now that Troy’s gone.


End file.
